This invention relates to an electrical switching device and, more particularly, to a device of the type consisting mainly of a fixed contact element and a movable contact element together with means for controlling the position of the movable contact element such that the latter is controllably positioned against the fixed contact element, thus establishing an electrical circuit.
The main object of the invention is to produce a particularly inexpensive switching device. It is directed towards a switching device intended for use in connection with circuits on a printed circuit board.